The Essences
by whizzball1
Summary: Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Shadow, and Energy. The best benders from each nation come together to become the new Team Avatar, but can they settle their differences and unite? Based off of The First Avatar and TFA: Legend of the Star by Silver Omega 01. Rated T for some future Violence.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, Whizz here with my first story. This story uses the universe for The First Avatar and The First Avatar: Legend of the Star by Silver Omega 01. As the end of that story is as of yet undecided, anything about the end of Legend of the Star is not to be accepted as TFA:LotS fact. It is purely made up by me. Here's the prologue, read and review!**

**The Essences**

Book One: Strife

Prologue

Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Shadow, and Energy. The seven bending practices. Light and Shadow were unlocked when the last Avatar, Avatar Kyora was born. Kyora defeated Ragnarok and saved the omniverse at which point Chaos and Balance hit a state of perfect harmony.

During the battle with Ragnarok, Avatar Silver revealed the secret nation of Energybenders she had created. Air and Earth, Water and Fire, Light and Shadow lived in peace and harmony despite their differences.

When Ragnarok was defeated and Chaos and Balance went into peace, the 7 Essences of the bending styles became 7 souls that entered 7 children facing their 7th birthday from each of the 7 nations. The children quickly became the best benders in their society, even better than the leaders themselves.

The three immortal Avatars, facing the problem that the Avatar Soul could not move on to another person, figured out a new plan: Find the best bender of every nation and bring them together as a new team. What they failed to notice was that after only a year, the opposite bending communities had come out of their state of harmony and that opposites these days did not attract.

7 years passed from the defeat of Ragnarok and the 7 children reached their 14th birthday. For their birthday, they performed feats of bending so great that they surpassed any non-avatar member of their nation ever to have lived. They were on newspapers everywhere: **The Most Powerful Benders in the World: Teenagers. **

Team Avatar quickly noticed them and began the process of bringing them to Air Temple Island to train. Little did they know that some of these children hated each other for deep, deep scars and that uniting them might have not been the best idea. Now they have to remove the hate before it is too late...

**-End-**

**Well that's that! The names for the seven will be based off of the Chinese and Japanese names for the elements, and you can find out the final names soon!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1: Birthday!

**Here we go again, the first chapter of The Essences! The prologue was a little short, sorry! I just needed something to introduce you to the Story. Here we find out the names and personalities of the 7 characters and how they came to be. Have fun, and don't forget to review!**

**The Essences**

Book One: Strife

Chapter One: Birthday!

70th Day of Winter 191ACS

10 A.M.

-Kongqi-

Kongqi woke from his bed in the Western Air Temple to all his friends greeting him a Happy Birthday. "It's not my 7th birthday yet, guys!" he exclaimed. "Still 3 hours and 19 minutes! And how are you celebrating when there's that huge dragon in the sky trying to eat up the world?" They shook their heads.

"Kyora will defeat him!" one said. "It's your birthday, Kong, try to be happy for once."

"I told you, I have to be worried when there's a huge world eater a 1000 kilometres away that we can _still_ see," Kong worried. "But I guess we can celebrate. Just wait 3 hours and, wait, let me check my watch." Future Industries had created bracelets that could tell time to the minute. "18 minutes. 3 hours and 18 minutes." Some of his friends sighed. Did he have to be so exact all the time? "I wish I was an Airbender..." he mused.

-Shui-

1:00 P.M.

Shui finished eating her Lunch and exited her hut to get a soaking from all her Waterbender friends holding a surprise party for her. "Aw, thanks!" she exclaimed. "You didn't do all this for me, did you?"

"You're our best friend!" one said. "Why shouldn't we?"

"Well thanks!" Shui said. "I wish I was a Waterbender too. But no matter, let's celebrate!"

-Tu-

11:57 A.M.

Tu exited her room and made her way to the dining area to get catapulted into her chair by her Earthbender friends. "This again?" she asked. "Do you have to do this for my birthday every year?"

"Yes!" her brother exclaimed. "And we set up a little surprise for you," he said as he stamped his foot, punching her chair up and throwing her up through a hole in the roof and down into her brother's waiting arms.

"Di Qiu!" their mother exclaimed. "What if you hadn't caught her?"

"Why would I not catch her?" he asked. "It's not like she would have gotten hurt if she'd fallen, she's strong as a rock! And I wouldn't have done it if I couldn't catch her."

"Just don't do it again," his mother said.

"That was fun!" Tu said as they began to eat.

-Huo-

12:30 P.M.

Huo got up from the table with his parents and left the dining room to see his Firebender friends shoot fireworks into the sky. "It's the middle of the day!" he pointed out. "How are we going to see it?"

"We don't care," they said. "At least we can hear it!"

"And so can everyone else in the neighbourhood," Huo's father said. "What if people were still sleeping?"

"Sleeping?" asked Huo. "Really? When there's a giant devourer in the middle of Republic City?"

"You make a good point," Huo's father mused. "Fine, you can do it. Just ask the neighbours first!"

"We already did," said Huo's friends. "You didn't let us tell you."

Huo ran out to join his friends. He wasn't a Firebender, so he couldn't make his own fireworks, but he could still watch.

-Guang-

1:15 P.M.

Guang woke up and checked his watch. "Gah!" he exclaimed. "It's already 1:15! I only have 4 minutes and I missed lunch?" He ran out of the room and slipped and fell on a slab of light, sliding right through an open door into the arms of his sister.

"Didn't think I would let you be late for your birthday, did you?" his sister asked.

Guang rubbed his back, still aching from the fall. "Good thing you did... whatever you did. I wish I was a Lightbender."

"Maybe you'll get your wish!" exclaimed his mother, startling Guang.

"Don't get my hopes up, it's never going to happen," said Guang.

"You live in an optimistic nation, be a little optimistic for once!" his sister exclaimed. "You always sound so bored."

"I'll try," Guang said softly. "It's my birthday, anyway."

-Yinying-

1:10 P.M.

Yinying left the dining room, her face downcast, to see all her friends.

"Why the long face?" one asked.

"I didn't get my wish," she said sadly. "I wanted to be a Shadowbender."

"You really believe in wishes and stuff?" another asked. "It's not going to happen." The normal pessimistic Shadowbenders.

"Well, your birthday really isn't for another 7 minutes," the first said, checking his crystal watch. "It's 1:12. Maybe it'll happen!"

"Shut up," the second said. "Don't get her hopes up, we don't want her to be disappointed."

"He's right," Yinying mused. "I guess it'll never happen."

-Nengyuan-

1:16 P.M.

"Just 3 minutes to my birthday," Nengyuan mused to his Energybender friends. "Maybe the Spirit World will grant my wish and make me an Energybender."

"We'll see!" his brother exclaimed. "Just be patient. We don't know whether or not, so let's just not worry."

"You're right," Nengyuan said. "I grew up not worrying, I'm going to stay not worrying."

1:19 P.M.

-Kongqi-

"I guess it's my birthday!" Kongqi said.

"Make a wish!" his friends exclaimed.

'I wish to be an Airbender,' he thought. Suddenly all their eyes widened when the dragon winked out of existence. There was a whoosh of air and Kong felt a presence deep in his heart. "The dragon is gone!" he yelled. There was rejoicing in the temple for the defeat of Ragnarok and Kong was deeply stirred by what had just happened in his soul.

-Shui-

"It's your birthday!" all her friends yelled. "Make a wish!"

'I wish to be a Waterbender,' she thought. All activity in the Northern Water Tribe stopped as they felt a gust of wind. They instinctively looked in the direction of where Ragnarok was- no, where he used to be. Shui felt something new in her heart as they all rejoiced.

-Tu-

"Time for birthday target practice!" Tu's brother exclaimed as the wall extended and shot Tu to the wall where she smacked flat. "Make a wish!"

Tu laughed in the wall and thought, 'I wish I was an Earthbender like my brother.' There was a sudden gust of wind and someone yelled, "Ragnarok is gone!" Tu fell off the wall rejoicing that the world eater, the great devourer was gone. Tu's heart felt heavy as something from the Spirit World flooded in.

-Huo-

Huo's friends sent up a bunch of huge fireworks that just about blew the ears off of everyone near and yelled, "It's your birthday, make a wish!"

'I wish I was a Firebender like my friends,' Huo thought and there was a sudden spell of hot wind as all activity stopped. After everybody stopped rattling from the shock wave of the fireworks, someone looked in the direction of Republic City and announced the death of Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok is gone!" everybody yelled. Huo felt hot as something from the Spirit World entered his heart.

-Guang-

Guang's sister made a huge light slide and Guang slid down it as everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!" Guang's sister, Tian, told him to make a wish.

'I wish I was a Lightbender like my friends and sister," he thought happily. As he got to the end of the slide it suddenly disappeared leaving him flat on the grass. There was a flash of light and a gust of wind and somebody screamed, "Ragnarok! He's gone!" Everybody rejoiced for the death of the devourer, and Guang felt like he was glowing. It was as if the Essence of Light itself had entered his body.

-Yinying-

"I guess it's my birthday," Yinying said downheartedly.

"Make a wish!" the first friend yelled.

"Seriously?" the second asked. "This again?"

"I guess I could try," Yin said and thought, 'I wish I could be a Shadowbender. Maybe I would be a bit more happy then.'

Suddenly, there was a spell of darkness and a gust of wind. The darkness disappeared and someone exclaimed, "Ragnarok is defeated!" Everybody's downcast looks disappeared, except for Yinying's. They all rejoiced that he was gone. Yinying felt a little lighter as something like an Essence entered her heart.

-Nengyuan-

Nengyuan's friends rejoiced about his birthday and told him to make a wish. "Wishes? Really?" he asked. "I guess I'll try..."

'I wish I could be an Energybender," he thought and suddenly there was a gust of energy-filled wind and everybody went on something like a sugar rush.

"Ragnarok, the World Devourer, the Universe Destroyer, the Great Enemy is dead!" everybody yelled really fast. Neng felt the Essence of Energy enter his heart and knew. He was an Energybender now.

**-End-**

** Wow, that was a long one. So if you are Chinese, you probably figured out by now that the names of each lead character comes from the Chinese word for their element. Air is Kongqi, Water is Shui, Earth (ground) was Tu, Fire was Huo, Light was Guang, Shadow was Yinying, and Energy was Nengyuan.**

** The names of the essences will be the Japanese names for the elements: Kuki, Mizu, Chikyu, Kasai, Hikari, Kage, and Enerugi (The most like it's English word, actually).**

** By the end of the chapter you probably should have figured out that those presences were the Essences. The reason I said lighter for Yin was because Shadows weigh very little- Actually, that doesn't really make sense. Oh well. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Essence

**So I had to change the Prologue for incompatibilities with the story, most notably the Energybending nation. But it works now! Here comes the second chapter, a bit longer than the last one.**

**The Essences**

Book One: Strife

Chapter Two: Essence

70th day of Winter 191ACS

1:25 PM

Kongqi

Kongqi looked around. "This can't be true!" he exclaimed. "Ragnarok? Gone? I won't believe it unless I hear it."

His best friend Qifen turned on the radio. "This just in," said that maddening announcer. "Ragnarok defeated by Avatar Kyora!"

"Happy?" asked Qifen.

"Well," mused Kong. "I guess I believe it."

Shui

Shui, still dripping from the soaking her friends had given her, stared at the place Ragnarok had been. "How is he gone?" she asked.

Her sister, Umi, turned on the radio. "This just in," said the Announcer. "Ragnarok defeated by Avatar Kyora!"

Shui stared in disbelief and her friends soaked her again. "Seriously?" she asked playfully. They soaked her a third time. "I give up." Soaked again. "If I stop talking, will you stop?" Soaked a fifth time. She stopped talking.

Tu

"Wow," Tu said as her brother shot her into the ceiling. "Ragnarok gone for good."

Di Qiu turned on the radio before sending Tu back into the wall. "This just in," the announcer stated. "Ragnarok defeated by Avatar Kyora. We didn't think it was possible, but Kyora is standing right here in front of me."

"Amazing," Tu said wonderingly and was promptly shot out the door, down the hill.

Huo

"Really?" Huo asked as firewords went off all around the nation. "Is Ragnarok really gone for good?"

"Absolutely!" exclaimed his friend Hono. He turned on the radio, and on every frequency was the message, "This just in. Ragnarok defeated by Avatar Kyora. We didn't think it was possible, but Kyora is standing right here in front of me."

Guang

Guang sat on the grass, staring at the place where Ragnarok was. "H- wha- how?" he spluttered. "Gone?"

Tian, his sister, chuckled. "Gone! Hear for yourself."

She turned on the radio to hear the continually cheerful announcer saying, "This just in. Ragnarok defeated by Avatar Kyora. We didn't think it was possible, but Kyora is standing right here in front of me. We have some questions to ask her right now."

Yinying

"I don't believe it," Yin said scornfully. "How do you know he's not just trying to get our hopes up?"

"See for yourself," said her friend Kurai, the one that had asked her to make a wish. He turned on the radio and Yin scoffed at the annoying voice of the announcer. "This just in. Ragnarok defeated by Avatar Kyora. We didn't think it was possible, but Kyora is standing right here in front of me. We have some questions to ask her right now."

"Avatar Kyora," the announcer asked. "Just _how _did you do it?"

Nengyuan

"Just as I thought," mused Neng. "Turn on the radio, please."

His sister Chikara turned on the radio to hear the announcer.

"This just in. Ragnarok defeated by Avatar Kyora. We didn't think it was possible, but Kyora is standing right here in front of me. We have some questions to ask her right now."

"Avatar Kyora," the announcer asked. "Just _how _did you do it?"

"I don't really know," Kyora answered. "It was so fast."

"How do _you_ feel right now?"

"Great! Ragnarok is gone and time won't reset."

"What are your plans for rebuilding the world?"

"We still have to work that out."

"What about the Avatar? If you can't die, just _how _will the Avatar move on?"

"Kona Seij tells me that he has a plan, but it will take about 7 years to go into effect. So we will just have to wait and see."

1:30 P.M.

Kongqi

"What if my wish didn't come true?" Kong asked.

"Don't worry, Kong!" exclaimed Qifen. "Just be patient."

'Hello, Kongqi," said a voice in his head.

"What- what was that?" asked Kong.

"What?" asked Qifen.

"A voice, in my head."

"You're crazy!"

'I am Kuki, the essences of air. I am here to make you bend,' the voice said.

Kongqi gasped in disbelief before sending out a small gust of wind.

"Woah, woah, woah!" exclaimed Qifen in disbelief. "How can you bend?"

"I didn't do that!" Kong exclaimed in surprise.

"Then how did it happen? I promise I didn't do it." Everyone else out in the party area agreed.

Shui

Shui tried to Waterbend, to no avail. "I guess my wish didn't come true."

"Just wait a little!" exclaimed Umi.

'Hello, Shui,' said a voice in her head.

"What was that?" asked Shui. "Someone said hello."

"Wasn't me," said Umi.

'It was me. I am Mizu, the essence of water. I am here to help you bend,' explained Mizu.

"But I'm a non-bender!" exclaimed Shui.

"Um, we already knew that," said Umi.

"I was talking to the voice in my head."

"You're crazy!" Umi exclaimed playfully before she was soaked. "Who did that?" Everyone denied the allegation.

Tu

"I wish I could do this with my brother for once," Tu said as she was lifted up and brought back into the house for more target practice, as Qiu called it. It had nothing to do with targets!

'Hello, Tu. I am Chikyu, the essence of Earth. I am here to make you bend.'

"What?" Tu asked as she was catapulted into the wall. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, Di Qiu was slammed into the ceiling. "Who was that?"

"Did you do that?" Tu asked Mizu.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Qiu.

Huo

Huo attempted to Firebend. "Nope, no wish."

"Just wait a second," said Hono.

Just like that, Huo heard a voice in his head. 'Hello Huo. I am Kasai. I will teach you how to bend.'

"But I'm not-"

'I know. You will see.'

"Wha- what?" Huo asked before a jet of flame suddenly came out of his hand.

"Huo!" exclaimed Hono excitedly. "Your wish came true!"

"What- that wasn't me!"

"It very obviously came from _your _hand."

"What- What no!"

"What- What yes!"

Guang

Guang attempted a little bit of Lightbending, to no avail.

"I guess I don't get my wish," he said, downcast.

"Maybe you just have to wait," noted Tian.

'Hello Guang,' said a voice in Guang's head. Guang jumped up in surprise.

"Who was that?" asked Guang.

"Who was what?" responded Tian.

"A sudden voice."

'It was me, Guang. I am Hikari, the Essence of Light. I am here to make you a Bender.'

Guang gasped before involuntarily creating a wall of light in front of him.

"How- How did I do that?" Guang asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me," said Tian.

"You're no help!"

Yinying

Yinying slowly tried a small bit of Shadowbending. Absolutely nothing happened.

"I told you not to get her hopes up," the pessimistic friend said.

"It's fine, guys," said Yin. "At least Ragnarok is gone."

'Hello Yinying,' said a voice in her head.

"Who is it this time?" Yin asked.

"There's no one new here right now," said Kurai.

'It was I, Kage. I am the essence of Shadow and have come to make you into a Shadowbender. Everyone has the potential, but there is no one to unlock it. That is why I am here.'

"Some Essence thing named Kage wants to make me into a Shadowbender," Yin said.

"Impossible!" exclaimed the pessimistic friend before being startled by a snake of shadow darting toward the flower in a corner of the room and making it begin to wilt. "What how? That couldn't be you!"

"Somehow, I think it might have been."

Nengyuan

Neng waited for the voice.

'Hello Nengyuan. I am-' the voice was interrupted by Neng.

"Yes, yes, I know you are Enerugi, the essence of Energy, you've come to make me an Energybender and you are going to make me do something odd. Get on with it, would you?"

"Let me guess," Chikara said, amused. "A spirit?"

"You got it," answered Neng.

'What? How did you know?'

"I know many things, Enerugi. It is my goal," explained Neng. He went on to even voluntarily bending an energy forcefield around him.

'How did you do that? You don't even-'

"I practised for this day."

'How would you even know...? Oh wait. You make it a goal to know. Pesky Energybenders poking into every little thing.'

1:33 P.M.

Kongqi

Kongqi bent again, and again, and again. "How am I doing this?"

"Kongqi!" exclaimed Qifen. "You're an... Airbender!"

Shui

Shui soaked each of her friends, one by one. "How am I doing this?"

"Shui..." mused Umi. "I think you're, like, a Waterbender! What- How?"

Tu

Qiu laughed as he was thrown back and forth and back again. "How are you doing this, Tu?"

"I don't know!" Tu exclaimed, gleeful. "I'm an Earthbender!"

Huo

Huo sent jet after jet out of his hands. "Woah," he said. "I'm Firebending!"

"Your wish came true!" Hono exclaimed, surprised.

Guang

Guang made himself moving stairs and stepped onto them. "It works! I'm a Lightbender!"

"Wow," said Tian. "That's so cool!"

Yinying

Yinying sent tendrils of shadow at the flower until it was completely dead. "My wish... it came true!"

"That's amazing!" Kurai exclaimed, not surprised at all. "Wishes are the best."

Nengyuan

"Very predictable spirits," Chikara said as Nengyuan played with his forcefield.

"I knew this was going to happen," said Neng as he continued.

1:35

All

"I'm a... Bender!" they exclaimed in Unison, none aware of the phenomenon happening to the others.

**-End-**

** There you go! Another origin chapter explaining the introduction of the spirits. Just so you know, only Neng was actually controlling what he was doing. All the others were doing their thing under the control of the Spirits. The next chapter will examine them -****5- _6_ years later, when the scars of hate appear. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Toodleoo!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hate

**Well, I'm finally back after being busy so long. Here comes the third chapter of The Essences!**

**The Essences**

Book 1: Strife

Chapter 3: Hate

1st Day of Summer 197ACS

10 AM

Tu

Tu stepped out of the Airship and kissed the ground. "Finally!" she shouted. "Solid ground!"

Di Qiu, her brother, told her that she wasn't exactly on solid ground.

"You're just trying to scare me," she said.

"Are you sure?" Qiu asked. "Use your Seismic Sense."

She did, and promptly screamed. "And I'm staying here a week?" she exclaimed. "Tell me it's not so!"

"OK," her brother said sarcastically. "It's not." Tu's greatest (and only) fear was not having solid ground under her. For one, it kept her from successfully pulling enough earth from the ground to perform Earthbending. Tu punched her brother.

"What?" he asked. "I told you what you wanted to hear!" Tu punched him again.

"Let's find our way to where we are staying," Tu said.

Kongqi

Kongqi welcomed Tu and her entourage as they stepped in to the room. "Welcome to the Western Air Temple! The Council of Republic City has been anxiously waiting for your arrival!" Secretly, Kong loathed this day. He was to show off the best of his powers in front of all the world, and he was not one to show off.

"The display will begin at 5 PM sharp," Qifen said. "Prepare yourself, and be there at 4:30 PM." Qifen had changed from his 7 year old, bouncy self to the perfect businessman. Not much was fun and games to him anymore. "Kongqi, just because you live here doesn't mean you are exempted. Be there 4:30 PM or earlier."

"Oh, Qi!" exclaimed Kong. "Does it all have to be business to you?" Kong hadn't changed at all. He still worried constantly, especially for his best friend and his huge change. He was also worrying about the location of the ceremony. It was on one of the ledges, and someone could get knocked off.

5:00 PM

Tu

"Begin," said one of the Council Members. Tu used her Seismic Sense to search for deep enough earth to use.

"There's nothing deep enough!" Tu exclaimed.

"Improvise."

Tu searched again, and found a nice, deep, circular area for her to pull out of. As she pulled a large chunk to use, the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" asked Kong.

Di Qiu used his Seismic Sense. "You just ruined the only supporting pillar for this section of the temple!" he exclaimed, panicking. As the ground began to crumble, a section collapsed under Kong's father, and he fell.

"Help!" he screamed, the cry getting lower as he fell.

"My father's a non-bender!" Kong screamed. "He'll die! I have to save him!" Kong started to run for the edge, but Qifen stopped him.

"You'll just die too," he said.

"No!" he cried. "My father!" he broke out in sobs. He pointed at Tu. "You killed him! I hate you!"

Qifen shook him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Everyone started running from the ledge, screaming. Tu's mother stayed, helping people who were falling.

"Mother!" Tu screamed as part of the ledge started to crumble. "Somebody save her!"

Kong shook himself back to reality and sent a whirlwind to carry Tu's mother back as the ledge started to break into pieces, but all it did was send her flying out into the ravine.

Tu screamed in grief. "You did that on purpose! You killed my Mother!" She started running as far from Kong as possible.

"No, it was an accident..." Kong yelled, but she was already gone. All the outsiders ran into the Airship as it began to leave.

"Mother, mother..." Tu repeated, huddled into a ball. Qiu took her to her bed and she cried herself to sleep.

8th Day of Summer, 197ACS

12 Noon

Huo

Huo stepped out of the Heated Boat only to run back inside and get 2 coats to put on. "They told me it would be cold, I didn't believe them. Now I regret it..." said Huo.

"Well thank goodness I had the sense to pack you a bunch of coats," said Hono, exasperatedly. "You would have frozen to death!"

Shui walked up to them. "Let me show you to where you will be staying," she said.

"Will it be heated, at least?" Huo asked.

"Dude. Seriously," said Umi as she walked up. "It's the _Water _Tribe that's literally made of _Ice._ You like, think that anything will be heated here?" As she had grown, Umi had become a Stereotype Diva.

Hono whispered lightly in Huo's ear. "The perfect Diva," he said.

"Are you like, talking about me?" Umi asked. "You better not be talking about me."

"Umi, Umi," Shui said quickly. "Why don't you, um, welcome the Council! Heh, heh..."

"Whatever I can do to get away from these freaks."

"My best friend can be a little... Diva... at times."

"A little?!" Hono asked, indignantly.

"Anyway, the demonstration starts at 5. See you then!' she said.

5 PM

Huo

"You may begin," said the centre council member.

Huo began to draw in the ground with fire.

"Hey Shui," Hono whispered. "Where did you say this spot was?"

"The ground here is ice, no solid ground," she whispered back, then jumped up. "Stop, stop!" she exclaimed. "You'll melt the ice!" But it was too late. The Ice began cracking, and it all started to melt. It opened up first under Shui's mother, who fell into the water. "She's not a bender! She'll freeze and drown!" But the ice had already begun to reform. Meanwhile, the ice was cracking everywhere else in the area. People started running to solid ground.

Huo's Mother was helping a lame child out of the area, and Shui, still in shock, started to try and open up the ice for her mother. "I'll save you, mom!" she exclaimed. Her efforts made the cracking spread faster and it reached Huo's mother just as the lame child got to solid ground. Huo's mother, however, didn't have as much luck. She fell through and the ice reformed, trapping both mothers under the ice to die.

Shui screamed. "You killed my Mother!"

"It was an accident!" Huo yelled. "And you killed mine on purpose! I hate you!" he screamed and ran for the boat. Everyone not from the Water Tribe left in the boat and Shui was left to mourn the death of her mother.

15th Day of Summer, 197ACS

3 PM

Yinying

The moment Yinying stepped out of the car, she complained. "It's too bright here, I can barely see."

Kurai, optimistic as ever, spoke. "Do you have to be so pessimistic? It's nice to have some brightness after years in a land of shadow!"

"I liked it when it was dark. Easier to see..."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

Guang ran up to them. "Welcome to Los Luminus the City of Light I hope you enjoy your stay your room is in the tower on the 16th floor make the first right and the second left and you'll be at your room hope you enjoy your stay!" He said, really, really fast.

"Guang, Guang!" Tian exclaimed. "A little slower, please!" Guang had become much more Optimistic in the time since his Birthday.

Guang gasped for breath. "Welcome to Los Luminus, the City of Light! Your room is in the tower in the center of the city and it is on the 16th Floor. When you leave the elevator, take a right, and then the second left, and you will be in your room."

"Good, keep it slow. The demonstration is in 2 hours."

"Ugh, why are we so late?" Yin asked. "Who knows how long it'll take to get to the Tower and find our room?"

5 PM

Yinying

"Let's just get over with this." Yinying said lazily. Tendrils of Shadow began to sweep around, looking for Plant Life to kill. One happened to pass over Guang's Father as it navigated and he decayed to dust before everyone's eyes. Everyone's eyes opened wide as the Light under them began to crack.

Guang screamed and held the remains of his Father's body in his hands. "You killed him!"

"What?" Yin asked indignantly. "Why does something bad have to happen all the time?"

"Yin," said Kurai, happily. "The last time something bad happened was 5 and a half years ago! You've gotten so good that nothing's happened since!"

"Well something just happened," Yin said blandly. "Now run!"

"You killed him!" yelled Guang. Blind with rage, the platform of Light began to contort as Guang changed it. A spike went up and impaled Yin's Mother.

"No!" Yin screamed in sadness.

"It could have been you, Yin!" Kurai said, seriously.

"It should have been me! I hate you!" She screamed at Guang. Yin ran out and left the city.

Interlude

And so a time of sadness came. Kongqi started worrying even more than he had used to (who knew he _could_ get worse?).

Tu became soft for a period of time. Di Qiu got bored because there was no action without Tu and him constantly at a friendly rivalry. Of course, this ended quickly.

Shui became Icy, and like Umi, instead of her friendly, outgoing personality.

Huo refused to Firebend because he couldn't bear the thought of remembering what happened that day.

Guang went from his energized, bouncy self to a heaping hunk of boredom and melancholy.

Yinying, well... She stayed the same.

The Essences eventually shook them out of it. There was something very important they had to do on their 14th Birthday, and they were running out of time.

**-End-**

**Sorry, turned out this would be 6 years instead of 5. So this is how the hate appeared. Next chapter will revolve around their discovery by the world. I had an odd number of characters, so I did the hate only for 6 of them. And Nengyuan is smart enough not to be angry over those things. Thanks for reading, and Toodleoo!**


	5. Chapter 4: Strength

**Here's the next Chapter! Glad I have more time now.**

**The Essences**

Book 1: Strife

Chapter 4: Strength

70th Day of Winter 198ACS

6 A.M.

-Kongqi-

Kongqi was woken up by his Essence. "Wake up, sleepyhead! Get ready!"

"Kuki," said Kongqi, tiredly. He checked his watch. "It's only 6, my birthday isn't until 1:19 PM."

Kuki had an idea. "Oh no! What if we don't have enough time to prepare? We might do it wrong! Bad things might happen!"

This woke Kongqi up. "We woke up too late! How could you," he scolded.

Kuki sneered inside. "Well, that worked."

8 A.M.

-Shui-

Shui was woken up by a splash of Water on her face. "Wha-what?"

Umi laughed. "Wake up, Shui! It's like, your birthday. You said you had some important stuff or whatever to do today and you had to, like, wake up early."

Mizu moaned. "Why so early? Can't we sleep a little more?"

"Stop complaining, Mizu," Shui said. Umi knew about the Essence already.

"Is your weird spirit thingy being lazy again?" asked Umi.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Mizu, not weird spirit thingy!" Shui exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Whatever, weird spirit thingy."

7 A.M.

-Tu-

Tu was woken up by a punch to the gut from her brother. "Wake up, Tu! It's your birthday!" Di Qiu was socked in the face.

"Race you to the Kitchen!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.

Qiu shook himself. "Oh, it's on now!" He ran out of the room and they started trying to stop each other with Earth obstacles and the like. By the time both reached the kitchen, they were panting. "A Tie?!" exclaimed Qiu, indignantly.

"Whatever. Let's eat! I need to get ready for my birthday."

Chikyu sighed sadly. "Do you guys have to fight all the time?"

"It's not fighting, it's... Hurting each other playfully," said Tu.

"Tell me again why the Essence of Earth is... well... soft?" Qiu chuckled.

6:30 A.M.

-Huo-

The heat on Huo's bed turned off, and Huo woke up. "Right on time, as always!" he exclaimed.

Kasai groaned. "It's so cold..."

"The heat only turned off 10 seconds ago!"

Hono came in a few minutes later. "Ready for your birthday?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Ready, Kasai?"

"No, I'm freezing." Huo frowned.

"Kasai complaining again?" Hono asked with a smile on his face.

"As always," said Huo exasperatedly.

12 Noon

-Guang-

Guang finished up his Lunch with a smack of his lips. "That was good."

"Don't be rude!" Tian scolded.

"More, more!" exclaimed Hikari.

"No, Hikari," Tian said. Guang had given his sister the ability to hear Hikari speak. "Guang, get ready, your birthday's here in an hour or so."

1 PM

-Yinying-

Kage clapped inside. "Finally! Just 19 more minutes!"

Kurai bounced in. "Here goes!"

Yin looked up at the heavens. "Save me," she muttered. "I'm stuck with the two happiest people on Earth."

"I'm a spirit, not a person, silly!" exclaimed Kage.

"Whatever."

1:18 PM

-Nengyuan-

"Shall we begin?" asked Enerugi.

"We shall," said Nengyuan, and stepped onto the platform.

1:19 PM

-Kongqi-

Qifen led Kong onto the stage. "Welcome, everyone!" said Qifen. "Instead of getting presents for his birthday, Kong's decided he'll give you all a present!"

Kong sat in a meditating position, and slowly began to rise up, a tornado under him. He floated off the ledge and over the canyon, and began to shape the air around him. He started with a sphere, then broke it and made a rolling blanket. He sent clouds down with wind and shaped them to his desires, before gently floating down back to the ledge. There was much cheering and clapping, and a reporters spoke together about the performance.

-Shui-

Shui stepped up onto the platform of Ice and began her work. She started with pulling water from under her and pulling it up, shaping it into all kinds of things with single movements. She formed a fight of two water-men, their swords splashing back and forth through each other. The crowds cheered and reporters talked with glee about this new story they had.

-Tu-

Tu started by spinning rocks around her, like a planetary system. She made some bigger, and some smaller, and started shaping them with minute detail. When she finished, she brought the rocks up close to everybody. Some people touched the rocks and felt the detail of mountain ranges and valleys and rolling hills and all kinds of other amazing things on each rock.

-Huo-

Huo blindfolded himself and turned around, facing away from the shifting tendrils of Earth. A flame that looked like an eye shot up in the air and looked around as if it was a real eye. Quickly, the Earth began to light up as the flame followed it's pattern and lit up the entire place. Huo changed the heat of the flame in specific places until it looked like a moving picture of a battle scene portrayed in all the colours of heat. The crowds "oohed" and "ahhed" at the performance as it was something never seen before.

-Guang-

Tendrils of Light not unlike those of Shadow danced around the Dark room, lighting it up in all kinds of places. In the light people could see dances and plays and performances of every kind. This was an entirely new concept to the Lightbenders as they had never been able to create anything like it before.

-Yinying-

Tendrils of Shadow raced around the room, covering plant life everywhere. After 10 seconds of staying on the plants, the Shadow was removed, and instead of the plants being dead, they had miraculously grown! The shadows danced around the room, catching up people and bringing them with the path of the Shadow. Never before had Shadow done anything other than Decay and destroy.

-Nengyuan-

With the power of Energy, Neng created statues that bent the 6 other elements as if they were real. It was a type of bending nobody had seen before, using Energybending to bend the other elements remotely. The crowd cheered and the reporters wrote. It was the biggest simultaneous display in the history of the world.

71st Day of Winter 198ACS

-Korra-

Korra looked at the Newspaper's front article in wonder: **MOST POWERFUL BENDERS IN THE WORLD: TEENAGERS**

Kona Seij walked up to her. "My plan is ready to commence. Bring them here..."

**-End-**

**Woah! What could Kona's plan be? Why does it involve the kids? Does it possibly involve the Essences? Find this out and more in the next Chapter of... the Essences! Don't forget to Review, and toodleoo!**


End file.
